Trials of Athena the Dragonborn
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: All Athena wanted was to study at the college of Winterhold,sounds simple WRONG! This trip takes her all over Skyrim on a self-discovering journey, where she'll learn a lot about herself, including falling for someone who wants nothing to do with her.
1. The Begining

Well this is my first Skyrim fic please bare with me I'm trying to figure out to portray Athena as I made her personality. I don't usually have characters that are shy or with low self confidence so enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

_What is it that makes us go for the unthinkable? Dreaming of the adventures you'll never get to go on, the life you never get to live but yet you go for it, life in itself is a journey, a journey of self-discovery, I just left home to become better, to get stronger, more confident, and most of all to escape the people who tormented me in my child hood, I also left to find this so called "hidden" power my father always thought me about. _

_In all reality I though he was trying to boost my almost nonexistent confidence, but I guess I was wrong, and I never got a chance to tell him how right he was. I'm one of the most powerful people in all of Tamriel, my name is Athena Gwenneg, and I'm the Dragonborn, and my story is not an easy one to tell it all started when I left my home for the journey of my lifetime. _

A young Breton girl walked out of the city of Daggerfall on her way to a carriage she had secretly hired to safely take her to the border of High Rock into Skyrim.

"Why good morning sir" the girl said with her sweet childish voice, her burgundy colored hair shined as the early rays of the sun hit.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this miss?" The Dunmer asked as she got out the gold to pay him.

"It's all right mother will understand, I always wanted to study at the college of Whinterhold in Skyrim, she'll just have to accept the fact that I'm no child no matter how much I look it" Athena said getting into the back of the carriage.

"The luck of those with the elf blood" the Dunmer replied with a laugh.

"You must be quite old, good sir" she exclaimed. "I would not be shocked if you were over 100 years of age, we Bretons only live a little bit longer than the Imperials, Redguards, or Nords, but unlike them we keep our young looks longer"

"It seems a plus young one, how old are you anyways?" He asked.

"I'm 21, sir if I may ask do you know about the Oblivion crisis that happened 200 years ago." Athena asked.

"Sadly no young one, I grew up after it you must have a lot of questions about it"

"Yes I want to know all that I can, it is said that mages caused it, and I must know if it's the truth, in the Mages Guild it's only a story and there are no books to confirm it, but the college is separated from the Guild which means I can learn more…" Athena paused and looked up at the sunrise "….I just hope I'm as ready as I think I am" she said to herself, as she took and amulet of Akatosh from her bag and put it on.

"Is not too late to turn back miss" he said stopping the carriage.

"No I will not go back, I must keep going, my dream is to study at the College of Whinterhold this time I will see it threw" she said for the first time in her life her voice showed the determination she needed to see her journey, how many times has she tried to leave High Rock but she never made it, how many times she had the hired carriage turn back, since she was 16 years old she tried to leave different carriages she hired and all those times she had them turn back before reaching the border, the journey to Skyrim will be long and getting to Whinterhold will be longer, but she had to this time something called her, something that kept her going. It was an entire month before they reached the border.

"This is as far as I'll go young miss" the rider said, as Athena got off.

"Thank you kind sir" Athena walked toward the border.

"Akatosh watch over you young child" He said causing Athena to stop and turn around in shock, she had Dunmer friends in Daggerfall and they worshiped the Daedric Princes, usually they would talk about Azura if they wanted to wish you a safe travel, or maybe he was just trying to make her feel better if it was the leader of the Eight who he wished to look after her. She decided to forget about it as it may interrupt her reaching the border; she wondered how her mother acted when she found the note she left.

"Too bad I couldn't say good bye to mother or my brother, then again I couldn't say good bye to you father…" Athena said taking one last look at High Rock before walking into Skyrim. "Good bye High Rock, maybe I'll come back one day, if I ever finish my studies, I have the feeling Skyrim is my new home" she said as she finally took her last steps out if her home.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a tad short but this is just the beginning, I'll try to make things a bit longer, again review please.<p> 


	2. The World eater Alduin

Ok so unlike the last chapter this one is a bit long, review please.

* * *

><p>The world eater Alduin<p>

Athena walked down the forest enjoying the beautiful scenery Skyrim had to offer her on her way to Winterhold, she knew she may have to try hard but she knew she'll make it there she was always good with spells, her magic surpassed her older brother's, thou that didn't made her feel any better since he was better battle mage than her.

"Wait a second! What am I thinking, of course brother is going to be a better battle mage than me I have no weapon ability what so ever, besides I won't be dealing with him anymore" she said shaking her head. "Get a grip Athena you left High Rock to become a better mage, so you can stand up for yourself, to stop being a push over , I need to remember that" Athena said to herself. She started walking into a town she was getting tired and needed a place to sleep for the night, she wasn't happy of sleeping in the forest, she enjoyed the walks but if she only had enough gold to pay for one more carriage to take her straight to Whinterhold she would already be there studying and not having to worry about a warm bed.

Athena walked into the inn she suddenly felt like all eyes were on her; it made her feel a little nervous as she walked toward the innkeeper.

"Hi how much is it for a room for the night?" Athena asked the innkeeper who was an Imperial woman.

"It'll be 10 septims miss" the woman said.

"Ok I'll take a room for the night" she said handing her 10 septims.

"The room is yours for the day" the innkeeper said.

"Thank you" Athena said walking into one of the rooms.

"Ah a bed it's been a while since I slept on a nice bed" Athena said lying down on the bed falling asleep instantly. The next morning Athena woke up from a good night sleep, she sat on the bed and took out a hairbrush from her bag and started to brush her hair, she picked some of her hair and pulled it into a braid, while letting the rest of her hair down, she walked out of the town and back into the wilds of Skyrim on her way to Winterhold.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Athena said stretching as the sunlight hit her face. "I have the feeling nothing bad is going to happen today" she said laughing. The day seemed to go the way she wanted, to go no bandit tried to rob her, and no animal had attacked her. She heard a noise from nearby when she saw an Imperial solder in front of her.

"Hold it right there you thought you could escape traitor!" She said stopping Athena.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" Athena said shocked as she was suddenly grabbed, suddenly everything went dark for her.

Athena woke up in a dark room. "Hu? Where am I?" She said startrd walking forward. "It's so dark I can't see" Athena said starting to use her candle light spell, but nothing happened.

"What's going on? My spell's not working!" She said freaking out she started running but it seemed she didn't reached the door if there was ever any door for her to find, she felt like she's been running from hours.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" Athena said as she blindly walked through the darkness. "Hello!" She said as she saw a figure in the darkness. "Who's there?" She said running toward the figure until she stopped with a shocked look on her face. "Daddy! Y-you're here" she said starting to tear up.

"Is good to see you again my little girl" He said smiling to her. "Look at how much you've grown up" He started to walk towards her, hugging her. "I came here to say good bye"

"Good Bye? Daddy you've been dead for years" Athena said confused, it is true she wanted be there to say good bye to her father but never got a chance, maybe this was her chance.

"It's been too long my daughter" he said holding on to her tighter. "And now good bye" he said with a smile on his face.

Athena suddenly felt being pushed back. "What!" Athena said in shocked as she felt as she was falling down a cliff when she heard a roar all she could see from that was a pair of bright red eyes focused on her as she fell screaming.

Athena woke up disoriented she noticed her hands were tied she looked around and noticed she was in a carriage with three other men all of them had their hands tied, one of the men had his mouth was covered he was dressed in fine clothing he clearly didn't belong there.

"You're awake at last lass" a man in ragged clothing said to her he looked like a Nord.

"What's going on?" Athena said. "Who are you guys? Where are we going? And what happened to my clothes" She said agitatedly.

"Calm down lass" the Nord said.

"At least answer one of my questions" Athena said. "And why does this guy has his mouth cover like that" She said looking at the blonde man next to her.

"YOU INSOLENT BRETON YOU'RE SPEAKING TO ULFRIC STORMCLOACK JARL OF WHINDHELM SHOW RESPECT!" the man in light armor yelled at her making her cry.

"Wait a minute the man that started the civil war!" The Nord said shocked.

'A civil war?' Athena thought. 'No one ever mentioned that at the inn when I stayed there'

"This is bad, if he's here, by the Eight where are they taking us?" He said as the carriage seemed to start to get toward a town.

"Ah Helgen" The man in armor said. "And look General Tullius is here, he'll be enjoying watching the decapitations I bet"

"WHAT!" Athena said starting to cry again. "I'm too young to die!" She cried. "Daddy I'll be with you soon" She said as the carriage stopped, it was time to get off; a large number of Imperial solders where there and of course the Headsman.

"Akatosh help-" She started but stopped when she realized her amulet was gone. 'It's gone my father's amulet is gone' she thought she was lost from the world at that time her most prized possession, the gift from her father, tears feel down her face, she was shocked from her thoughts when the Nord that was with her on the carriage said that both he and her should be here.

"I don't want to die!" He yelled as he ran.

"Archers!" A female soldier said archers soon shot at the poor man killing him; Athena started to shake where she was standing.

"You're not on the list" A soldier holding a piece of paper said to her causing her to look at him. "You shouldn't be here" He told her. "Are you from Daggerfall?"

"Tell me something I don't already know" she whispered. "Yes I'm from Daggerfall" She said as she saw the man turn his face to talk to the solder next to him.

"Captain she's not here on the list like I just said" He said.

"No matter she dies with the rest" The woman said.

"But-" He started when he got a glare from the captain, he gave out a sigh and looked back at Athena. "Sorry lass, I'll make sure you family gets your body for your family to give you a proper burial, now follow the captain" He said to her.

When the captain stopped there was a man next to her General Tullius, he was talking to Ulfric.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" He said. A roar was heard from far away.

"What was that?" The Captain asked.

"Never mind that, let's get this executions started" The General said.

A priestess started to give the last rights to every Stormcloack solder, when one of them yelled and willingly walked to get beheaded.

"My ancestors are smiling on me, can you say the same Imperial dog!" He said before he got decapitated.

'I doubt you're ancestors are smiling at you for your stupidity right there' Athena thought.

"Next the Breton!" the Captain said, all eyes seemed to be on Athena as another rearing sound could be heard.

Athena quietly walked forward, how could this happen? How did she end up in this mess? It didn't make any sense she was always a good girl, how could she be confused for one of those rebels? She wasn't even wearing their armor at the time of her capture, but alas it seemed her dream was never meant to be a reality, she was going to die, and no one, and nothing could stop it. Athena wasn't ready to die but it seemed that was her fate.

As she was about to get beheaded she looked at the Headman, flying in the sky was a black dragon landing on the tower, letting out a loud roar.

"Dragon!" The Captain yelled.

The dragon let out another roar, a storm seemed to be coming fire balls started falling from the sky one of them hit near the Headman throwing both him and Athena far.

"Get up lass we have to go to safety" The Stormcloak solder that was in the carriage with her said helping her to get up, she got up and followed him toward a tower.

"My Jarl was that-" He started once they were inside the tower, everyone seemed to have gotten rid of the ropes tying their hands except for Athena, which no one at the moment seemed to care.

"A dragon, yes" Ulfric said. "This tower won't be safe for too long we need to find a way out"

"Let's go" a Nord told Athena as he started to ran up the stairs of the tower, Athena was not too far behind, the dragon broke a hole through the wall of the tower killing the Nord in front of her.

"Yol" The dragon said, flames came out from his mouth, Athena walked away, but something caught her attention, the dragon spoke.

"Yol, what does that mean?" She asked herself, she didn't realized the dragon was gone at least from that spot he could be heard roaring as the Imperial solders fought him.

"Look" A Stormcloak solder said. "We can jump into that building and escape"

Athena looked out of the hole, jump from where she was to that building that could collapse soon, she wasn't sure about it, heck the only thing she was sure of was that she was going to jump to her death, but she had to try, she jumped spraining he ankle when she landed, she walked out of the building.

"You there Breton lass!" Athena looked and noticed it was the man who had the list earlier. "Come over here quick, take cover" He said to her.

Athena ran as fast as she could toward what seemed to be one wall left of a building, she kneeled down, next to her were a young boy, and a woman.

"Now we all have to be quick an run out of here" The Imperial solder said as he started running, Athena nodded in agreement and started running behind him.

"Get close to the wall and get down!" He yelled at her. Athena followed his orders just in time dragon claws crashed through the wall in front of her but she managed to avoid it by staying close to wall. Athena followed the solder until they reached a building that would lead to their escape, Athena took a quick look at the Dragon destroying Helgen before running in, and hopefully finding a way out.


	3. Escape from Helgen

Hey guys chapter three is up and I hpe you guys don't chew me out by the level of the spells Athena knows, for this just being the beginning, she's a very talented mage so no bashing also review please.

* * *

><p>Escape from Helgen<p>

Athena followed the guard inside the keep for an escape route, she looked around it seemed the room was meant to be for the guards to stay there, there were a few swords hanging on display, probably for the guards to use.

"There must be something here for you to use" The solder said, Athena turned around and looked at him. "First let me see if I can cut those ropes off your wrist" he said.

"Thank you" Athena said walking toward the solder, he took out a dagger and cut the ropes that held her hands. Athena placed her left hand on her right wrist making sure it was fine.

"There are a few chest here containing armor and weapons you can use, take a look threw them"

Athena nodded and looked in each and every one of the chest she found a good number of heavy and light armor, and some daggers as well as some swords and battle axes. She didn't take the weapons but she did take the light armor, she needed to find a place to place the armor on, there was a small spot behind a book case where she could chance her clothes.

"Um…" Athena said walking from behind a bookcase that held some cover; she was now wearing the Imperial armor. "How do we get out of here?" Athena asked in a low voice.

"Did you found a weapon to use?" He asked her.

"I'm not skilled in weapons, all I have is my magic" Athena said.

"There is a passage down in the keep that leads outside, if we can get there we can escape, I'm Hadvar and your name is?"

"I'm Athena" She said.

"Too bad we had to meet in this bad situation" Hadvar said. "Follow me to get out of here" He said opening a door leading out of the room into a hallway. It lead to a gate where Stormcloack solders where on the other side.

"Look" Hadvar said. "Maybe we can reason with them to get out of here" Hadvar opened the door, the soldiers attacked Athena, she fell back on the ground and use her fire spell against him burning him, and a solder behind him. Another solder attacked her, Hadvar charged at the solder killing him.

"Is a shame they attacked us, we're all trying to get out" He said opening another door leading into a set of stairs leading into a lower room.

"I can't believe that I just killed someone" Athena said looking down as she walked behind Hadvar.

"He attacked you, defending yourself is not wrong, I must admit lass that was a powerful spell"

"I-I'm nothing special" she said blushing. They kept walking down the steps until they reached a door.

"This is the room where we keep supplies" Hadvar said opening the door. "Take a look around, see if you can find some health potions or anything else you may need"

Athena nodded she walked to a table where she took some loaves of bread and a magika potion that was on the table she also looked around some barrels and shelves, she found more health potions and took them.

"I think I found enough potions to use" Athena said.

"Then let's keep going, we have a lot of ground to cover before we're out of here"

Hadvar walked toward a door and opened it, leading to another hallway soon they reached another room, it had three cages two Imperial solders where fighting Stormcloack solders, Hadvar charged at the solders Athena stayed behind near the door just in case her spell could hurt Hadvar, and she didn't wanted to do that. She didn't want to fight in the first place. Luckily for her she didn't have to since the Imperials managed to kill the Stormcloack solders.

"It seems the rebels didn't like how we treated their friends" One of the solders said.

"This is no time to joke" Hadvar said. "There's a dragon attacking Helgen, all we can do now is find a way out"

"How far is it to the way out?" Athena asked.

"Not long lass" Hadvar said.

"Why didn't she help us" One of the solders said.

"I…um well I" Athena said looking away uncomfortably.

"She's no solder, just a civilian wearing armor to protecting herself" Hadvar said, "And I'm getting her to safety" He said walking to an opening. "This way should lead you out of here" He said, Athena ran to the opening it lead to what it seemed to be an underground hallway she walked in with Hadvar not far behind her and another solder walking behind her.

"Wow" Athena said as she looked around a large room, it seemed some Stormcloack solders managed to get down there archers started shooting arrows at them.

"We can take them" Hadvar said getting out of the way of an arrow.

"But you're outnumbered" Athena said.

"We're going to need your help" Hadvar said pointing to the other side of the room. "See that opening it leads to cave that's how they got in, and our way out"

"But I can't really do anything" Athena said dodging arrows.

"You can, like those solders earlier, they're attacking us, and we're fighting to get out alive, we're not killing them in cold blood if your own life depends on it" Hadvar said while fighting Stormcloack solders.

Athena nodded. _'Alright if I have to do this I'll do it'_ Athena let a Stormcloack solder charged at her she used her frostbite spell on him slowing him down, Athena followed it with a spark spell. "One down" Athena focused her attention on the archer she charged a fireball shooting at her. More Stormcloack attacked her.

'_I need to summon some help'_ Athena thought as she charged her summoning spell. A spirit wolf was summoned charging at a Stormcloack solder Athena took this chance to attack with a fireball spell. Soon all the Stormcloack solders where dealt with.

"Those where some fine spells lass" Hadvar said causing Athena to blush.

"Hardvar I got to get back you two keep going" The Imperial solder said.

Both Athena and Hadvar nodded and keep going into the opening, they walked into a cave Frostbite spiders came down from the sealing.

"SPIDERS!" Athena said giving out a shriek.

"You're fire spell should be able to deal with those spiders"

"O-ok" Athena said charging up her fire spell.

"You burn the spiders, and I'll get rid of the ones left standing" Hadvar said.

Athena fired her spell at the spiders, taking most of the spiders out, one of the spiders managed to survive Hadvar managed to kill the last Frostbite spider. Athena took a deep breath and sat on the ground.

"We need to keep going we're close to the exit" Hadvar said helping Athena up.

"Ok" Athena said getting up.

They walked until they entered a large area it looked more like a cave which meant they were close to the exit.

"Be careful around here" Hadvar started saying in a low voice pointing at a sleeping bear. "We should sneak pass it what do you think?"

"Sneaking is the best idea" Athena said whispering.

Getting past the bear wasn't easy but they slowly and quietly walked pass the bear, soon they were out of the cave.

"It's good to see sunlight" Athena said happily.

"Hold on Athena stay down, the dragon is still flying around" Hadvar said looking up into the sky, the dragon's roar can still be heard, Athena and Hadvar hid behind a rock and saw the dragon flying around in circles, once the dragon was out of sight, they both walked out from behind the rock.

"Where do you think the dragon went?" Athena asked looking at the sky.

"I don't know, but I suggest you don't stay too long"

"Where should I go? What's the closest town from here?" Athena asked.

"Riverwood, that's my hometown if you go there I'm sure my uncle Alvor, could give you some help" He said as he started walking. "I'm heading there right now if you want to follow me so you don't get lost you can"

"Thanks" Athena said running to catch up to him.

"I know the Imperials didn't make much of a good impression" He started "But you should consider joining the Imperial legion"

"Me?" Athena asked shocked. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm no warrior" She said pointing at herself. "I'm a mage, I know nothing but magic"

"I'm sure the Imperial army can use someone like you, you had some good spells at your disposal, and you said you were from Daggerfall, but you studied at the College of Whinterhold right? You most have"

"Actually…" Athina said placing her hand at the back of her head. "I was heading to the College when you guy took me as a prisoner magic is a huge thing in High Rock, but I'm no battle mage"

"If you ever change your mind I'm sure General Tullius will welcome you as a new solder"

"If you think so" Athena said reaching a set of stones. "What's this?"

"Those are the guardian stones; this one's here represent the warrior thief and mage"

"Like the signs" Athena said walking closer to the Mage stone. "I was born under the sign of the Mage" Athena said placing her hand on it the image in the stone started to glow, and a light shone from the stone into the sky.

"Does it always do that?" Athena said looking at Hadvar.

"If you choose to use its blessing which it seems you just did, to each his or her own I guess"

"Like I said I was born under the sign of the mage, what about you?" She asked.

"That's not important, we should get going before it gets dark" He said walking down the path.

"Alright then lead the way" Athena said following him down the path to Riverwood.

* * *

><p>I always had a hard time describing battles hopefully I get better at it.<p> 


	4. Riverwood

Chapter four is here guys I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, well I seem to be unable to think of good chapter titles but hey something is something, and again describing battles not my strong point among clothing description, anyways enjoy and review please, I would like to know how I'm doing with this fic

* * *

><p>Riverwood<p>

Hadvar and Athena reached Riverwood before the sun was able to set; Athena took a look at the town, Riverwood seemed to be next to a river and across on the other side of the river there was a mountain, a few miles ago Hadvar mentioned he ruins that where at the mountain, Athena wondered who would build a town that close to old ruins like those.

"Athena let me show you where my uncle works, he's the blacksmith of the town" Hadvar said walking toward a house a man seemed to be in front of the door, he looked surprised after seeing Hadvar.

"Hadvar! What bring you here?" He asked. "Who is she?" He asked looking at Athena.

"A dragon attacked Helgen uncle, my friend here helped me escape, and I wouldn't have made it without her help" Hadvar said.

'_That's not true' _Athena thought. _'He would have been fine without me'_

"Come lass" Hadvar said. "We need to tell my uncle about what happened at Helgen"

Athena followed Hadvar into his uncle's house they sat at the table and Hadvard told his uncle all about how the dragon attacked Helgen and how they escaped.

"A dragon attacked Helgen" Alvor said. "Athena was it?" He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We need someone to tell the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon, that the village needs protection, can you do me this favor?"

"Of course I can" Athena said.

"This doesn't look good" Alvor started. "First this civil war, and now dragons"

"Um no to be rude, but I recently got to Skyrim I know nothing about this war, what caused it?" Athe asked looking rather confused.

"The war didn't start too long ago, but it was started by the Stormcloaks because of the Thalmor forbidding the worship of Talos"

"Not to be rude…" Athena said in a low voice. "But I've never heard of Talos"

"Talos is a Nord God Lass" Alvor said. "I don't expect you to know lass, you're no Nord"

"Oh, how did the Thalmor even forbid the worship of one of your Gods?" Athena asked.

"Years ago the Thalmor waged war against the Nords, the war was stopped when the Emperor signed a treaty with the Thalmor that had the Nords not being able to worship Talos, of course some of us still had our own little shrines to Talos"

"So the civil war was started by the Stormcloack who wanted to get the worship of Talos back, I guess that's not a reason to start a civil war, I think" Athena said looking down blushing.

"Lass there is no need to feel embarrassed about disagreeing with the idea of the civil war" Hadvar said.

"Would it be ok if I stayed here a while before heading to Whiterun?" Athena asked. "Maybe you know someone who needs any help?"

"Need to gather some supplies right" Alvor said, Athena nodded in response. "As Hadvar is welcome here so are you lass"

"Thank you" Athena said.

A week later Athena walked out of Alvor's house she was wearing a mage's robes that she got form Alvor's wife Sigrid got from the Riverwood trader earlier that week. Athena felt more comfortable than wearing armor clothing or enchanted mage robes where more for her. Athena made enough money to buy supplies for her travels by working for Alvor, as well as learning something about smiting. She decided to stop by the Riverwood Trader to get some potions when she walked in there was a man and a woman arguing which they stopped when the man spotted Athena, Athena walked to the counter where the man greeted her.

"What was that argument about?" She asked once she brought enough supplies to get to Whiterun then keep going to Whinterhold.

"The store was broken in a few days ago" The man said. "They stole a golden claw"

"What else did they take?" Athena asked.

"Just the claw" he said. "That claw is really valuable"

"Lucan just let me go after them" The woman said.

"Camilla I'm not letting you, my sister chase after thieves" Lucan said angrily.

"M-maybe you ask some guards to help, I'm heading to Whiterun to as the Jarl to send guards this way" Athena said.

"I'm sure the guards will help" Lucan said looking at his sister, and then he looked at Athena. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Athena smiled as she went on her way.

As she crossed the bridge from Riverwood on her way to Whiterun, she took a glance on whet she could see the mountain where there were ruins; Athena started to walked to the path that lead to the ruins, without really thinking as if she was being guided toward Bleak Falls Barrow. It wasn't long up the path where she got attacked by bandits.

"You lost little girl?" One of them asked. "Too bad" He said charging at her.

Athena used a fireball spell on him throwing him back against the other bandit; she followed it with a spark spell shocking them both. When she reached the entrance of the ruins Athena managed to fight off another group of bandits.

"I can't believe that I just fought off a group of bandits" Athena said in disbelief. "Maybe I can keep going but can I just kill them, would that be wrong? They are bandits how many people have they killed?" Athena said walking into the ruins.

Once she was in she felt something calling to her in the chamber where the entrance was there where two bandits camping and they were complaining about what it seemed to be other bandits who went ahead while those two had to stay watching the entrance, Athena quietly looked at them looking for an opportunity to attack, she knew once she fired her spell they would know she was there she had to take a chance.

She shot a fireball spell at the bandits the explosion it caused managed to take out one of the bandits, the other one looked for Athena, while he was distracted looking for her Athena fired and ice spike spell at him.

"I did it, I took out both of them" Athena said giving a sigh of relief. "Time to go into the ruins"

Athena went deeper into the ruins everything seemed quiet until she reached the opening to a chamber where another bandit seemed to be in there, Athena hid and saw him pull down a leaver and it's killed by what it seemed to be darts shot at him. After thing seemed to stop Athena walked into a room.

"Well this leaver is what I need to open the door" Athena said looking around the room. "But there has to be something" Athena then notice three stone images in a wall near the ceiling across from her, that resembled the images on three pillars on the left side of the room.

"I think I got it" Athena said walking to the pillars. "These images have to match the images on the wall" Athena said activating each pillar to move when the images matched she went to pull the leaver hopefully she got the combination right; she pulled the leaver and saw the door open.

"I got it!" Athena said happily.

She walked down the corridor where she heard the screams of a man asking for help, she walked toward the direction of the voice, she reached a room filled with spider webs, on the other side there was a man trapped in the webs, Athena wanted to get out of there as fast as she could but before she could exit the room a Frostbite spider came down from the ceiling charging straight at her without hesitation Athena hit the spider with a few fireballs killing it.

"Thank you lass, now if you could please let me down?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked looking for the dagger Hadvar gave her, who knew she would actually use it.

"To get the power the Ancient Nords hid away, those fools had the key and they didn't knew about it"

"Who had the key?" Athena asked cutting the web.

"Those fools at the store in Riverwood"

"You took the claw, the claw is a key?" Athena said shocked.

"Yes it is, and as soon as you finish getting me down I'll show you where it is, we can share the power beautiful"

'_I'm not interested in Ancient Nord power I'm no Nord, but I have to get the claw from him' _ Athena thought, "Sounds like a deal" Athena said still cutting through the web, when the man was finally free he pushed Athena back.

"Fool do you think I would share the power with you?" He said running away.

"Why you" Athena said with a growl as she got up, she chased after him and hit him with an ice spike straight through the chest.

"Oops I didn't mean to do that" Athena said when she took a close look to the body. "I'm sorry" She said as she took the claw, she was ready to leave when she heard a thud behind her, some of the tombs where opening and something was coming out of them.

"Arkay give me the strength to defeat the undead!" Athena yelled as she saw the bodies of the undead walk forward, Athena shocked them with a lightning bolt spell, and followed it with a fireball spell. Once they were all gone and dealt with Athena was contemplating on whether she should turn back or keep going.

"There must be something important back there if someone would risk his life in order to get, besides that so called Ancient Nord power" Athena said looking at the claw when she noticed the claw had three images. "I wonder what these are for" Athena said. "I wonder…" Athena said looking at a door leading deeper in. "I decided I'll go deeper in, I may have to fight more of these guys, but maybe it'll be worth it"

As Athena went in deeper into the cave more of the undead attacked her, she managed to fight them off rather well with her spells, once she entered a long hallway she walked toward a strange door with three different images, and three small holes.

"I wonder how I can get through to the other side of this door." Athena asked herself carefully looking at the door, and then she remembered the golden claw which the man said was a key. "Maybe the images on the door have to match the claw, it's worth a try" Athena said looking at the images in the claw and changing the images in the door to match the ones on the claw then she placed the claw like a key, once she took the claw out the door started to lower leading into a huge chamber the bats seemed to be flying of the ceiling making Athena jump back, once she took a look around she saw a wall.

"That's odd" Athena said walking toward it. "Who would put something like this here?"

"It seems to be something written on the wall, I wonder what it says" Athena looked at it, it seems one word was somehow legible to her, even if she has never seen that form of writhing in her life.

"Fus" She whispered reading the word when she felt some sort of power coming from the wall, and going straight threw her. "What was that?" She said looking rather confused of what just happened, when a noise came from behind her, a body emerged from a tomb that was there.

"I just can't stop being attacked by the undead today" Athena said using her ice spike spell to slow her enemy down with no avail as he got close to her, and swing his sword at her Athena tried to dodge it but he managed to slightly cut her arm, she cried in pain.

"Ok I can't take this guy by myself" Athena said charging up a summoning spell, she managed to summon a Flame Atronarch to keep the Draugr busy enough for her to completely heal her arm.

"I think I fought enough corpses here today" Athena said charging her fireball spell with both of her hands together throwing it at the Draugr taking him out. "This guy was though" she said walking towards it. "He must have been guarding something" Athena saw a stone tablet and picked it up, it was heavy for her but she wasn't leaving something like that behind, she could study it once she got to Whinterhold.

Once she made it out of the ruins Athena wen to the Riverwood Trader to return the Golden Claw.

"Hi" She said walking in. "I got your claw back" Athena said placing it on the counter.

"Thank you miss" Lucan said. "Here let me pay you as a reward" Lucan said placing a bag of gold handing it to her.

"Thank you" Athena said taking the bag "Glad I was able to help" she said smiling.

"It most have been difficult" Camilla said.

"Not at all a few bandits I can handle" Athena said sounding more self confidence in her voice than she did before. "Well I think I should get going to Whiterun, take care" Athena said walking toward the door.

"We will" Lucan said as Athena opened the door and left the store.


	5. Whiterun

I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>whiterun<p>

Athena walked out of Riverwood she stopped once she crossed the bridge she took one more look at the path leading to Bleak Falls Barrow she somehow couldn't believe that she managed to get out of there alive, she returned to the path leading to Whiterun. It was a short trip from Riverwood to Whiterun, the sun was setting as she was nearing the city she passed a farm and noticed a group of people walking away from a giant, a red haired woman walked up to her.

"That's taken care of, no thanks to you" she said to Athena. "True warriors never walk away from a battle"

Athena looked around thinking she was talking to someone else.

"I-I just got here, also I'm no warrior as you can tell…." she said pointing out her clothes. "…I'm a mage" Athena saw the woman walk away from her two other people walked towards the city. Athena took a deep sigh and kept on walking to Whiterun there was a guard by the city's gate.

"Hold it right there miss" The guard said. "Only people with important business may enter the city"

"I have to speak with the Jarl, Riverwood needs help after the dragon attack on Helgen" Athena said.

The guard nodded and let Athena in, she walked by the city's blacksmith she heard a man talking to a woman.

"I'm not looking for a weapon I don't really use swords I was wondering which way I can get to where the Jarl is" Athena said.

"You're looking for Dragonsreach, if you walk all the way to the inn. There is a set of steps leading to the wind district, you should be able to see it from there keep walking straight pass the Gildergreen tree there you'll reach Dragonsreach"

"Ok thank you" Athena said walking away, she looked up the sun had already set she stopped in front of the inn she opened the door walking a woman greeted her and told her to take a sit by the fire, a Redguard woman greeted her after that.

"Hello you're new to Whiterun are you?" she said looking at Athena.

"I'm just passing through" Athena said with a yawn, this was a long day for her, she could hear her stomach growling for food she hadn't eaten anything since that morning she blushed when she noticed the Redguard woman was looking at her.

"It seems you're hungry, what I can get for you?" she asked.

"I'll have some alto wine to drink and to eat I'll have rabbit haunch, grilled leeks, and a sweet roll" Athena said. "I'll be sitting at the table over there" she said pointing at an empty table. Athena got up and walked to the empty table minutes later she had her food and drink she paid the woman and ate her dinner.

"I feel better now" Athena said to herself. 'I have to make sure I have enough food to make it to Winterhold' she thought 'I should be able to hire a carriage to take me there, but that may take days' Athena got up and walked towards the counter.

"Hi I would like a room for the night" Athena said.

"That'll be ten septims miss" she said.

"Here you go" Athena said handing her the gold.

Athena walked into the room and laid on the bed, she took a look at her purse, she may need to stay in Whiterun for a while doing some jobs to get some gold. Maybe she could help the priest at the temple? The first thing she has to do is tell the Jarl about the dragon and that Riverwood needs help. Morning came and Athena walked out of the inn, and walked towards Dragonsreach she walked in, she stopped and wonders how would she address the Jarl and tell him about Riverwood she took a deep breath and walked towards the throne she was approached by a dark elf.

"Hold it right there girl!" She said holding her sword in front of Athena. "State you business for addressing the Jarl"

"A dragon attacked Helgen and Riverwood requests the aid of the Jarl, please don't kill me!" She said trembling.

"Don't be scared girl, a true warrior never shows fear, approach the Jarl" She said sheathing her sword. "Be warn approach with caution"

Athena took a deep breath she looked at her clothes; she was still wearing her robes. 'Why do people think I'm a warrior I don't even have a sword?'

Athena walked towards the Jarl the Nord watched as the young Breton girl bowed and introduced herself.

"Jarl I'm Athena Gwenneg, I was in Helgen when the dragon attacked, and Alvor from Riverwood request your help to protect it from the dragon"

"Then we send some of our guards to Riverwood" The Jarl said.

"My Jarl it is unwise if you send troops the Riverwood, the Jarl of Markath will think you have taken Ulfric's side and prepare an attack" The Imperial next to Jarl said.

"Proventus…"The Jarl strted "...I will not sit by and let my people be slaughter by a dragon!"

"I understand my Jarl" Proventus said, he walked away to get a group of the guards to head to Riverwood.

"Now Miss Athena, I have a favor to ask you" The Jarl said getting up from his throne. "My court wizard needs help and I believe you may be able to help" he walked into a largre study where the court wizard was looking at a map.

"On what can I be of crevice Jarl?" Athena asked a bit confused when she saw the court wizard. Why would a court wizard need help from a novice mage?

"Farengar I found someone who can help you with your project" The Jarl said.

"I see" The court wizard said looking at Athena.

"What's your project about? I would love to learn about it" Athena said with curiosity.

"I'm doing a research on dragons" Farengar said "I need you to retrieve a tablet that may or may not exist, my research shows that this tablet is located in Bleak Falls Barrow" He said pointing to a map of Skyrim.

"Oh" Athena said looking threw her bag. "I already have it" Athena took the tablet out of her bag and handed it to Farengar she showed disappointment in her face.

"Is there a problem?"Farengar said.

"W-when I found it..."Athena said looking down. "I was hoping to study it when I got to the College of Whinterhold.

"I may need some help figuring it out; you could help me"

"Can I? Thank you" Athena said happily.

Farengar placed the tablet on the table, both him and Athena looked at it, the writing was ineligible, Athena saw that it was similar to the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"What language is this?" Athena asked.

"It's an old Nordic language, no one speaks it anymore, it's old enough that some scholars say this was the language of dragons"

Athena stared at it with amazement in her eyes; she wanted to learn more about this dragon language, suddenly the doors of Dragonsreach opened a guard came running towards the Jarl.

"My Jarl a dragon has been seen at the western watch tower!" He said in a panic.


	6. Dragonborn

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in like forever, but I've been so busy and the fact that I haven't played Skyrim in forever. So I kinda forgot about this fic, I hope you guys didn't forgot about it.**

**I don't own Skyrim or the characters, I just own Athena and that's just what she's supposed to look like. Review please. Sorry this chapter is short but I felt bad for ignoring this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dragonborn<p>

The Jarl stood up as he talked to the Dark Elf. Athena and Farengar walked out of his study the Jarl looked at both of them. He motioned them to follow him as he made his way towards a set of ascending stairs. Both mages followed to the second floor. The Jarl was speaking to a man both of them looked at Athena once she made her way towards them.

"Balgruuf do you think these lass can help?" The Nord asked the Jarl, Balgruuf looked at the Breton girl, his gaze soon turned back to the other Nord. "She was at Helgen when the dragon attacked. She may know something about them brother." Balgruuf affirmed his brother. Athena wasn't so sure she could help she tried to keep her distance while they discussed their plan of attack.

"We shall send some guards to the western tower. Irileth meet up with some of the guards at the gate lead them to the tower, and take her with you" the Jarl pointed at Athen causing her to look at the four people staring at her.

"N-now h-hold on" The girl nervously tried to find a way to get herself out of this. "W-we don't know how m-magic will affect the d-dragon" her voice sounded shaky and came out more like a whisper than anything, but Farengar managed to hear her. "Then this will be the best chance to test how your magic will affect the dragon. It would be important for our research." The elder mage patted her on the shoulder. "Now off you go with Irileth, I wish I could join you but in my old age I may not be able to keep up" Farengar pushed the young girl towards the opening of the stairs. Athena let out a whimper as she walked down the steps and followed the woman out of Dragonsreach.

"Why does it have to be me? Akatosh why do you hate me so?" she muttered in a crying voice there was no way for her to out of this one. If she didn't meet Irileth by the front gates the woman may get mad at her. She may not want to face a dragon but she also didn't want to anger a woman who at one point had pointed a sword at her. Either way she figures she may not make it out alive. She was distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the fact that she bumped into something.

"Damn did I hit the tree" she muttered placing her right hand on her nose, she took a look at her hand to see a small amount of blood on her fingers. "You should watch where you're going lass" A rough masculine voice said, Athena looked away from her bloody hand in front of her was a tall Nord wearing armor on his back she noticed a long sword. Athena couldn't help but blush. It seems she didn't walk into a tree; instead she walked straight into this man.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered trying to hide her shaded face with her burgundy hair. She took a quick glance at him, her pale blue eyes, noticed his silvery ones. She wondered if he noticed her actions she wasn't one to normally stare at a man, but this guy was handsome his strong jaw line, his hair was dark brown that was shoulder length and facial hair. When she looked at him she felt her heart beat fast. _'By Mara I haven't felt this way in years'_ she tough.

"Are you alright? You seemed troubled?" He asked her in concern, causing the Breton to blush even brighter. "I-I'm o-ok" she bashfully covered her face with both her hands she tried to get away from there. Running as fast as she could she meet with Irileth and a group of guards standing by the main gates "It took you long enough to get here" she gave a stern look at Athena she wasn't happy with how long it took her to get there.

"I'm s-sorry, I k-kind of got d-distracted" Athena didn't want to explain what just happened to her, and the Nord he bumped into.

"It doesn't matter we move towards the watch tower" Irileth commanded the guards and the mage. They all followed the Dark elf until the small group stopped by a few boulders near the tower. All of them kept an eye out for the dragon, when it wasn't in sight, the guards slowly made their way to the tower; Athena was all the way behind the group. Not a good strategically position for her since the dragon could fly down from anywhere, yet that's where she felt the most comfortable. Things seemed to be quiet, a little too quiet for a place that was just attacked by a Dragon burnt corpses could be seen. One of the surviving guards ran out of the tower towards Irileth and the group of guards. "Thank the eight you're here! The dragon came out of nowhere then it left" The guard motioned towards the nearby mountains. "We must be careful it could comeback any time!" The guard was frantic. Loud roaring could be heard echoing through the surrounding mountains the dragon returned to attack.

The guards took out their bows and began to fire arrows at the dragon, as it flew around in circles fire coming out of his mouth burning the ground. The bronze colour dragon flapped his wings as he landed letting out another roar."Stay away from its jaw!"Irileth commanded. The guards charged at the dragon with their swords. Taking her chance Athena charged her spell, the Breton fired multiple fire balls. The dragon flapped his wings; the guards stepped back as the dragon lifted up dust. His attention seemed to be drawn towards the mage. Athena's eyes widen as the dragon seemed to stare at her, letting out a roar the dragon let out a stream of fire towards the young girl.

"Get out of the way!" The young woman heard one of the guards shout but she couldn't move. Athena was afraid and no matter how much she wanted to run she was unable to, one of the guards grabbed the mage by the wrist and yanked her away from the danger. "You should go into the tower and fire your spells from there" Irileth commanded with a soft nod Athena ran towards the entrance of the tower, a column of fire stopped her from reaching the tower the dragon didn't seem to want her to hide. It seemed the girl had no choice but to fight back. Clenching her hands a small fire lit up, in seconds the flames got stronger the mage started to shoot ice spikes at the dragon while keeping her distance from his fiery breath. The guard fired their arrows at the giant beast but they were ignored. Athena attempted to go for cover once again, but the dragon landed in front of her.

"Why in Oblivion are you after me!" she shouted as she fired one huge and powerful spike at the dragon. The dragon let out a loud roar and shouted "Nii Dovahkin!" those where the last words out of the dragon before his body collapsed on the ground.

"Good job everyone the dragon is slain" Irileth said to the guards. "We killed the dragon and no casualties" the dark elf mentioned. Athena let out a sigh of relief she managed to survive this, she took a look at the dead dragon, its scales looked like the where barely scratched by the guards swords and arrows. Yet there where specs of blood covering some scales, once the Breton took a step forward to get closer the scales of the dragon began burning off releasing some sort of energy off the body directing itself towards her.

Athena let out a shriek as raised her arms defensively in an attempt to stop whatever it was that was going on. The guards looked towards the mage watching at the energy was being sucked into the body of the girl. Once it stopped Athena lowered her arms to see the dead dragon be nothing more than a skeleton. "W-what just happened?" She whimpered as the guards looked at her, their helmets hid the shocked expression on their faces.

"I can't believe this…" one of them stated "you're dragonborn! The legends they're true"

The Breton had a confused look on her face. "Dragon what?" she looked completely lost, she has heard many legends growing up, but this was new to her. "Dragonborn it's a Nord legend" Another guard explained. "The legend speaks of a mortal with the blood and soul of a dragon, with the ability to absorb the soul of the dragons he defeats, and gains their power to use their shouts"

"T-there must be a mistake!" Athena frantically shook her head. "T-there's no way I'm this Dragonborn" The claret said in denial, she could feel whatever that power was inside of her, but she didn't want it. She was sure this was some sort of mistake.

"You should try and see what you can do" Another guard told the young mage, he motioned the fallen dragon's skeleton. "You should test your new power on that skeleton whatever you're supposed to do, it's should come to you naturally."

Athena lowered her head it seems the wanted her to test her newfound powers, but she didn't knew what to do. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'It should come naturally' She thought her mind seemed to grow blank except of one thing the word she saw at Bleack Falls Barrow, the word she read that caused some sort of energy to be absorbed by her body.

"Fus" the Breton let the word come out of her mouth a strong force pushed the skeleton further away from her. "That's the power of the dragons?" Athena questioned, and she had that power within her.

"Look at that isn't it amazing, the dragonborn and we got to see her in action" The guards began speak with themselves at the fact that they were there to see the dragonborn absorb a dragon's soul. The Breton just stared at them, sure if she saw a hero of one of the many legends she heard be a reality she would be happy, yet it seems they have overlooked a key factor she was no Nord she was a Breton. She wasn't even a native to Skyrim something that made no sense to her.

"Let's drop this Dragonborn subject and head back to Dragonsreach to tell the Jarl the dragon has been dealt with" Irileth declared with authority, as she made her way back towards the city. The guards followed her lead making their way back.

Athena just stood there in shock at what she just did. She was amazed that she held such an ability it took her a few minutes to realize the guards she came with where already making their way back to Whiterun. The mage ran as fast as her legs would let her to catch up with them, as she got closer to the city a lout echoing voice could be heard.

"DOVHAKIN!" It sounded like a group of people where calling out. The young woman recognized the word it was one of the last things the dragon said before his death. A look of worry shown on her face whoever was calling out, they were calling out to her. Felling uncomfortable by the happenings of today's events she ran tow0ards Drgonsreach she was so confused on what was going on, there had to be someone who could tell what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>So when I was going over this chapter I remember something weird that happened or at least I thought it was weird. I was running out of Dragonsreach to kill Mirmulnir, and I see Farkas by the Gildergreen and I'm like "What the hell? You and the other companions reached the city before me! You should already be at Yorvaskar" I decided to sell some of the vegetables I picked up to sell to the farmers. I thought that after they beat the Giant they went straight to their hall. Maybe I was wrong.<br>**

**To be honest if I hadn't remember that I would have taken that part out of the chapter. **


End file.
